Affection
by Fuyuu543
Summary: (Aventures)Shin n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'affectueux. Mais, en ce lendemain de soirée bien arrosée, il avait juste envie de rester dans les bras de quelqu'un. A la grande joie de son ami aux oreilles pointues. [OS - Maninddha]


_Hello, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et que vous êtes en manque de sucre car c'est un OS très fluffy que je ramène. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !_

 _Disclaimer : Aventures tout comme les personnages appartiennent au Seigneur du Destin, Mahyar et ses quatre joueurs soyeux Krayn, Fred et Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon._

-Bordel…

Le commentaire de Shin fut rapidement étouffé par un bâillement alors que le demi-élémentaire observait d'un air endormi son reflet dans la glace. Déjà qu'il avait une tête horrible tous les matins à cause de son statut de demi-élémentaire d'eau, l'archer avait l'impression que c'était pire que d'habitude. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les marques de l'oreiller étaient encore imprimées sur sa peau bleutée et il avait l'impression que les petites tâches semblables à des écailles sur ses joues avaient augmenté en nombre durant la nuit. Sans compter son regard complètement éteint à cause de sa cuite de la veille et ses cheveux noirs qui formaient une crinière informe autour de son visage. Soupirant d'un air las, l'archer se débarbouilla rapidement le visage avant d'essayer de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux. Si l'état de son visage ne posait aucun problème vu qu'il portait son masque, il fallait que ses cheveux soient plus ou moins lisses pour qu'il puisse les cacher sous sa capuche. Sinon, ça ferait des bosses et ça serait très moche. Le demi-élémentaire commença donc à se démêler les cheveux en utilisant ses doigts comme brosse, serrant les dents quand il tirait un peu trop fort sur une mèche.

-Bonjour !

Une voix un peu trop réveillée se fit soudainement entendre alors que Mani entra dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte un peu brusquement. Se plaçant aux côtés de Shin comme à son habitude, il commença à se débarbouiller sous le regard agacé du demi-élémentaire. Des deux, c'était l'elfe qui avait bu le plus hier et qui avait fini par rouler sous les tables tout en riant à chaque blague morbide. Et pourtant, il paraissait plus frais et dispo que l'archer qui avait été beaucoup plus raisonnable. "Il a dû avaler des plantes contre la gueule de bois…"nota mentalement le rôdeur avant de recommencer à se démêler les cheveux. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes sans y arriver, l'archer finit par abandonner, poussant un soupir rageur qui n'échappa pas à l'elfe.

-Y a un problème? demanda t-il.

Tournant la tête vers Shin, Mani eut un petit temps de pause en le dévisageant. Bien qu'il soit habitué à la couleur et aux détails un peu étranges qui faisaient la particularité du visage du rôdeur, l'elfe ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… fatigué et avec une afro pareil. Fronçant les sourcils, il détailla sa chevelure emmêlée avant de sourire sournoisement.

-Ah oui, un gros problème à ce que je vois.

Le demi-élémentaire le fusilla du regard en guise de réponse, un peu gêné. Le botaniste, quant à lui, se redressa et leva doucement la main vers la crinière du demi-élémentaire, agissant comme s'il était face à un cerf qui fuirait au moindre geste brusque. A peine eut-il attrapé une des mèches que Shin recula instinctivement, adressant un regard méfiant à l'elfe. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassurant, attendant un peu avant de réitérer son geste. L'archer se raidit au contact mais, ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, se contentant de baisser légèrement la tête en signe de réédition. A son invitation, Mani se rapprocha un peu et commença à démêler la crinière du demi-élémentaire, brossant avec ses longs doigts les cheveux rebelles tout en défaisant le plus délicatement possible les nœuds. Restant immobile, le rôdeur finit par se détendre petit à petit, allant même jusqu'à faire un pas en avant pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du botaniste. Peut-être que c'était un effet inconnu de sa gueule de bois ou que finalement l'elfe avait finalement réussi à convaincre la partie craintive du demi-élémentaire à le croire mais Shin n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Lui qui d'habitude était réticent à montrer son visage à l'elfe et finissait toujours par remettre son masque avant d'être rabroué par Mani qui juste voir son expression pendant le peu de temps qu'il partageait à l'écart du groupe, le rôdeur n'en avait rien fait ce matin, son masque étant toujours sur sa table de chevet. Lui qui d'habitude était réservé quand il s'agissait de devenir tactile et n'appréciait pas être touché, le demi-élémentaire ne pouvait dénigrer la sensation de bien-être qui envahissait son corps alors qu'il sentait les mains du botaniste dans ses cheveux, ni s'empêcher de respirer profondément l'odeur épicée du télékinésiste.

-Voilà.

Mani esquissa un petit sourire satisfait alors que la dernière mèche rebelle du demi-élémentaire retomba sur les autres, la crinière ayant laissé sa place à une chevelure légèrement ondulée. Admirant son travail pendant quelques instants, l'elfe tenta de reculer pour terminer son brin de toilette avant de s'arrêter quand Shin suivit le mouvement. Sa tête toujours enfoui dans son épaule, l'archer enroula ses bras autour du torse de l'elfe pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, le serrant dans une faible étreinte.

-Reste, souffla t-il contre la peau de Mani.

L'elfe eut un petit temps de pause, surpris devant ce geste inhabituel. Était-il malade? A moins que ce soit un effet secondaire de sa consommation d'alcool? Parce que depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager la même chambre quand le groupe s'arrêtait à l'auberge, le demi-élémentaire ne s'était jamais montré aussi affectueux. Contrairement au botaniste qui était toujours en train d'essayer de le prendre dans ses bras ou toucher son visage un peu étrange, l'archer était plus réservé à ce niveau-là. Qu'il se laisse toucher les cheveux étaient déjà inhabituel mais qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Restant immobile pendant quelques instants, le botaniste finit par répondre maladroitement à l'étreinte, craignant que l'archer sorte de sa rêverie et décide de le repousser au moment où il le serra dans ses bras. Cependant, Shin n'en fit rien, se contentant de placer sa tête dans le creux du cou de Mani. Ce dernier le serra plus fermement, sa main droite caressant le dos de l'archer alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure sombre du demi-élémentaire. Une odeur semblable à celle de la pluie lui parvint à son geste, lui arrachant un sourire attendri. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire ça.

Restant enlacés quelques petits instants, ce fut un coup à la porte qui sortit les deux aventuriers de leur rêverie. Poussant un profond soupir, Shin finit par se défaire de l'étreinte et partit récupérer son masque ainsi que quelque chose à mettre sur ses cheveux sous le regard ennuyé de Mani. Se cachant le visage et la peau, le demi-élémentaire finit par ouvrir la porte.

-Salut, je te réveille pas?

La voix de Bob trahissait sa fatigue alors que ses traits tirés et les cernes qu'il avait montraient que sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus réparatrices.

-Non, répondit doucement Shin. Mani et moi, on se préparait. Pourquoi?

Bob acquiesça légèrement, prenant un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour enregistrer une information, avant de répondre, légèrement agacé.

-Parce qu'il y a un changement de programme. A cause de sa cuite d'hier, Théo a été malade comme un chien toute la nuit. Et, avec la gueule de bois monumentale qu'il est en train de se taper, il risque d'être encore plus chiant que d'habitude si on part maintenant. Voilà pourquoi on risque de partir plus-tard.

L'archer ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire légèrement sournois à cette remarque. A plusieurs reprises, Bob, Grunlek et Shin avaient dit à Théo de réduire sa consommation de cocktail alcoolisée sans que le paladin daigne les écouter. S'il était mal aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

-D'accord… Dans ce cas, on repartirait quand? s'enquit le demi-élémentaire. Cet après-midi?

-Grunlek et moi, nous pensions plutôt à demain, avoua l'érudit avec une mine embêtée. A cause de l'autre abruti, on a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et on voudrait être frais pour se remettre en route. Cependant, je voulais être sûr que ça vous dérange pas qu'on reste un jour de plus. Enfin, surtout toi. Je sais que rester en ville ne te plaît pas tant que ça.

Shin haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas rester en ville trop longtemps mais d'un côté, il avait lui aussi la tête dans le cirage et préférait rester à l'abri de tout danger. Surtout si Grunlek et Bob étaient dans le potage et que Théo se sente obliger de chercher les hérésies de la région pour calmer ses nerfs. Tournant la tête, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Mani qui s'amusait avec ses araignées, écoutant distraitement la conversation. Il avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire… Enfin, ce fut la conclusion que tira le rôdeur et qui le conforta dans son choix.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, Bob. J'ai survécu à une apocalypse, je pense que je survivrai à une autre nuit dans une auberge. Reposez vous bien Grunlek et toi, on repartira demain.

Le demi-diable eut un autre temps de pause avant d'esquisser un petit sourire alors que ses yeux de chat trahissaient sa surprise. Cependant, la fatigue se fit plus forte que la curiosité pour une fois et il préféra prendre congé pour retrouver son lit. Fermant sa porte, Shin souffla profondément et enleva son attirail rapidement.

-On repart demain donc? demanda Mani quand le demi-élémentaire se tourna vers lui.

-Oui, Grunlek et Bob ont besoin de se reposer. Et Théo de décuver.

L'elfe acquiesça, un petit sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que l'image du paladin bourré lui revint à la mémoire. Oui, après avoir bu et chanté toute la nuit comme il l'avait fait, il valait mieux qu'il reste au calme. L'idée d'aller voir Bob pour lui proposer des herbes lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il l'abandonne, encore un peu énervé contre l'inquisiteur après que ce dernier ait essayé d'écraser une de ses protégées avec des brutes de la taverne.

De son côté, Shin reposa son masque sur la table de chevet aux côtés de sa tunique à capuche avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'obligation de se préparer pour quitter l'auberge, le demi-élémentaire allait pouvoir rattraper son sommeil en retard. Étouffant un bâillement, il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et replaça la couverture sur lui. Enfin, plutôt la couverture se plaça toute seule sur lui alors que l'elfe lui adressa un regard attendri. Il ferma les volets pour éviter que la lumière du jour vienne importuner le demi-élémentaire avant de partir vers son lit.

-Mani…

Le dénommé se tourna vers le rôdeur, le dévisageant d'un air interrogateur. Plantant son regard sombre dans les orbes glacés de l'archer, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand l'archer se poussa contre le mur, tapotant l'espace libéré pour l'inviter à venir. Un peu dubitatif, l'elfe finit par mettre toutes ses interrogations et inquiétudes dans un coin de sa tête, sachant que ce genre de choses ne risquait pas d'arriver de nouveau. Il se glissa donc sous la couette et remit ses tresses en place avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le bleuté, quant à lui, se blottit contre le télékinésiste, soupirant d'aise quand il retrouva la chaleur de son étreinte et que les caresses dans son dos reprirent. L'étrange cocon de bien-être et de chaleur qu'il avait été obligé de quitter pour ouvrir la porte l'enveloppa de nouveau, lui arrachant un sourire candide.

-Tu agis vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, souffla Mani dans la chevelure de Shin.

L'archer acquiesça doucement, ne pouvant pas réfuter ces paroles. Enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de l'elfe, il ferma légèrement les yeux.

-Tu aurais préféré que j'agisse comme Théo? demanda t-il, un peu railleur.

Un petit rire lui répondit alors que le botaniste resserra légèrement son étreinte.

-Non… J'ai juste peur que tu redeviennes normal tout à l'heure. Et que tu m'envoies paître.

Le rôdeur entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, levant la tête vers l'elfe à sa réponse. Bien que ce dernier ait les yeux fermés, son visage affichait une mine légèrement triste qui toucha l'archer. Baissant ses yeux, il colla de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule du botaniste.

-Désolé, murmura t-il, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne devait pas être facile. J'ai juste..

-Besoin de temps, termina Mani. Je sais.

Posant sa main libre sur le menton de l'archer, il se laissa glisser le long du lit pour arriver à la hauteur du demi-élémentaire. Il plongea son regard sombre dans ceux glacés du rôdeur alors que sa main glissa inconsciemment sur sa joue froide. Comme à son habitude, le bleuté se raidit légèrement au contact mais, ne fit rien pour chasser ces doigts, appréciant le geste.

-Prends ton temps, souffla l'elfe. J'attendrai.

La remarque arracha un petit sourire à Shin, lui rappelant les mots que lui avaient adressé Mani quelques semaines auparavant. Les premiers mots qui avaient marqué le début de l'étrange relation qui les liait depuis, oscillant entre une très forte complicité et un amour plus que platonique en fonction de l'humeur et des inquiétudes de l'archer. A plusieurs reprises, l'elfe aurait pu abandonner, le délaisser ou le forcer. Et pourtant, il était toujours là. A attendre sans rien demander en retour.

-Merci...

Le mot avait été à peine soufflé alors que le sommeil commençait à prendre le demi-élémentaire en traître. Bercé par les caresses et la respiration régulière de l'elfe, l'archer ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant happé par le monde des rêves.

-Je t'aime, Mani…

Le dénommé resta silencieux un petit moment, toujours surpris par le comportement étrange de l'archer, avant de sourire tendrement. Déposant un léger baiser sur le front du rôdeur, il le dévisagea longuement pour graver cette image dans son esprit avant de finalement souffler à l'oreille du demi-élémentaire endormi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Shin.

Et, sur ces mots, il laissa le sommeil le prendre, gardant dans ses bras une des rares personnes qui avaient de l'importance pour lui.


End file.
